Buon San Valentino
by neko-nya
Summary: Dino decides to teach Hibari the art of wooing someone with flowers on Valentine's Day. D18 oneshot, other minor pairings included.


Buon San Valentino

After their training one day, the blond randomly brought the subject up while Romario was providing them with refreshments, "hey Kyouya, you know it's almost Valentine's Day…is there anything you want?"

Curiously, he glanced over from his drink, "Why?"

The blond smiled, "because you're my one and only adorable student."

The answer annoyed him, he snorted and looked away, "Valentine's Day is for herbivores, why are you bringing it up anyways?"

Dino looked surprised that he was actually showing any interest in the topic and grinned, "Are you curious about my personal life now, Kyouya?" When he sent the blond a glare, the older boy merely laughed, "I'm not trying to tease you. You know I'd definitely tell you since it's rare for you to ask me questions like this. It's because I've fallen in love with someone and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get back out."

Again he looked over and rolled his eyes, "you're such an herbivore."

The blond blinked in confusion at the response, "why? How?"

"Because only herbivores fall in love and those who don't have enough self-control to get themselves back out are obviously herbivores as well, and since both apply to you, you've just become the king of herbivores."

Dino gave a small laugh, "I suppose…if you use that kind of logic, I really can't argue against it, can I?"

Hibari shrugged and got up, "enough of this mingling, let's keep fighting, I haven't bitten you to death yet."

* * *

Since Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday, he really shouldn't have been surprised when the blond showed up at his door bright and early in the morning with his arms full of different kinds of flowers. "Good morning Kyouya! Here," he handed over a purple flower, "a betony for you; believe it or not, Romario actually taught me a bit about the meanings behind flowers when I was younger. I had these flown in from all over the world!"

Looking at the flower in his hand, he shoved it back into the blonde's face, "here, eat it, since you're an herbivore and all that…"

Dino laughed and turned away to avoid getting a mouth full of betony, "Don't be like that, I heard from Tsuna that people give gifts to their friends and family and lovers and all that here, and in Italy, it's not only girls that give gifts so I decided to combine the two. Come with me to hand these out, once I'm done, we can go training, alright?"

He crossed his arms, "No. I hate mingling, come back after you've finished."

"Nonsense," the blond was still laughing as he prevented the prefect from closing the door, then with his free arm, dragged the younger boy out the door, "this way, we'll be able to get started on training right away, you know? They're all probably over at Tsuna's house anyways."

* * *

Outside, he could see that all of Dino's men had a flower tucked in their front pockets, many of them flowers he didn't recognize or had never seen before. Dino smiled at his stare and pointed several of them out, "that yellow flower over there, that's agrimony, it means thankfulness…"

"Why do I have to listen to this?"

The Cavallone looked down at him with that sunny grin on his face, "Because as your tutor I want you to learn as much as you can about everything possible, and anyways, this way, you'll be able to learn the valuable skill of wooing someone."

Not wanting to seem too interested, he gave a snort and made his way down the street, purple flower in hand, "whatever, let's just get to the baby's house and get this over and done with."

The blond merely nodded and followed the prefect.

* * *

On the way, they ran into Chrome. The blond smiled, "Chrome Dokuro, happy Valentine's Day!"

The girl looked surprised to see them, "h-happy Valentine's Day to you too. Oh, I've made chocolate for everyone…" giving them each a small box, "I hope you have a nice day…"

Dino tucked the box in his pocket and held out a bunch of small, colorful flowers to the girl, "here, for a shy girl like yourself, marvel of Peru."

Chrome's face reddened, "Thank you Dino-san!"

Then she lost consciousness.

"Kufufu, just what do you think you're doing, giving flowers to my cute little Chrome-chan, Prancing Horse Dino Cavallone?"

Gray eyes narrowed and tonfas came flying out while the blond merely rolled his eyes and threw a batch of lavenders at the other, "I got flowers for Tsuna's family, that's all."

Mismatched eyes looked over in amusement, "oh? How thoughtful of you. Shall I return the favor? This is especially for you, Hibari Kyouya, I'm sure it'll bring back fond memories for you."

Out of nowhere, cherry blossoms began floating down like snow. Hibari snarled and surged forward to attack the other, "I'll definitely bite you to death today, it'll be fitting, nothing's more romantic than a blood fest, right?"

From behind, he could hear the Cavallone yelling in protest, "Kyouya, we still have to get to Tsuna's house!"

The illusionist smirked and dodged the attack, "is that right? You two are off to Sawada Tsunayoshi's house? You best be off then, no? I'll play with you next time, after all, I wouldn't want to crush that pretty little flower in your hand. Next time, I'll get you some chocolate and flowers as well, Hibari Kyouya. Happy Valentine's Day."

He continued glaring at his nemesis even after the taller boy disappeared and a confused Chrome reappeared, "n-no Mukuro-sama, I have chocolate for you…"

She gave a disappointed pout when Ken and Chikusa appeared, "was Mukuro here!?"

"Yea…but he left…"

"Damn, we missed him again!"

Dino looked at the trio and pulled the younger boy away, "come on Kyouya, let's get going already."

Shooting the trio a final glare, he turned around and walked on his own, "…you said I was supposed to learn what flowers meant…so what did those ones mean?"

The question caused a smile to appear on the older boy's lips, "Oh? Are you interested now? Well, marvel of Peru means shyness, that's quite fitting for a girl like Chrome, isn't it? Romario said I should get flowers that describe people so I did. And lavender, it's distrust-"

Hibari snorted and continued making his way down the street, "you should've gotten him a pineapple and smashed it in along with his head."

Dino couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

At Tsuna's house, they could hear daily chaos erupting from the boy's room. "Tenth, I got here as soon as I could! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!? What happened!?"

"I was so excited about getting here on time, I accidentally ran into a couple of moving cars, that's all!"

"Ran into moving cars!? You mean you were hit by cars!? You should've gone to the hospital instead of my house!"

The blond laughed, "Let's head inside."

He frowned, "I hate crowding."

"Don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes."

* * *

Once inside, a dangerous smell emerged from the kitchen. Dino paled slightly at the smell and poked his head inside, "Hello?"

The girls turned around, "Dino-san!"

"Hello Prancing Horse."

The blonde's smile fell slightly, "Poison Scorpion Bianchi, I thought you'd be here…though I was hoping otherwise…I guess things don't always go your way," he made his way inside, producing flowers for each of them, "here you are, daisies for you girls, gillyflowers for Nana, and red columbines for you, Poison Scorpion…"

"Dino-kun, these are beautiful!"

"Thank you Dino-san, you can have some chocolate after we're done!"

This caused the Italian to shrink back immediately, "Really now? That's sweet of you girls, I-I'd love to try some of your chocolates but I promised Kyouya that we'd go training right after I dropped off these flowers. Maybe next time…or just give my share to Tsuna, alright? I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Bianchi raised a brow, "Hm? What are you saying, Prancing Horse? You don't want to try any of the girl's chocolates? That seems rather rude, doesn't it?"

Dino shook his head frantically in denial, "That's not it at all! I just don't want to get sluggish when I train with Kyouya, that's all, I have responsibilities as a tutor! They smell wonderful, I'll definitely try some next time!"

Kyoko smiled, "It's okay Dino-san, we can save you some for after your training then!"

Wincing inwardly, he laughed nervously, "Ah…that sounds…nice, grazie…I think I'll head upstairs now. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

Heading up the stairs, the blond explained the flowers' meanings to his student as they made their way up, Dino's smile reappeared as he listened to the commotion coming from Tsuna's room. "It sounds like they're having a good time up there, doesn't it?"

Hibari replied with a snort.

"Tenth, I'm sorry for wasting all your bandages like this, but I got you roses! They're a little roughed up from the cars and the flower shop I went to only had a limited amount though, even after I threatened them, but here!"

"Hey Gokudera…you have fifteen roses…do you know what that means?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, baseball freak? Why does it matter how many roses I got Tenth? This is all they had!" Yamamoto leaned in and whispered into the other boy's ear. A moment later he jerked back, "are you serious!? I almost said that to Tenth without knowing it!? What do I do!?"

The baseball player laughed, "Here, I'll take two from you, that'll solve your problem."

"What…? I guess if that'll change the meaning, you can…"

"Yea, don't worry about the meaning anymore, thanks for the roses though."

"Don't get the wrong idea! They weren't meant for you, they were for the Tenth!"

A laugh, "I'm just teasing you, no need to blush like that!"

"Shut up you stupid baseball freak, I'm not blushing! I'll blow you up if you say that again!"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, don't worry about these kinds of things! We'll have enough problems later without you two getting into a fight!"

Then Dino decided to walk into the room, "Tsuna's right you know, Valentine's Day is about love, not war."

"Ciaossu, I thought you'd be dropping by."

"Nothing escapes you, hm? Just thought I'd drop off a few gifts here."

The brunet looked over excitedly for a moment before catching sight of the prefect, he gave a nervous smile at the two, "Dino-san and Hibari-san…hello, sorry this is such a mess, I wasn't expecting more company…"

Reborn dipped his head in greeting, "Hello Hibari. Receive lots of chocolate today?"

"Hey Akanbou. I bit them all to death for mingling around my territory, I'll accept them if they're from you though."

The two dons watched the casual exchange with frowns on their faces, "Kyouya!"

"S-so Dino-san, what brings you here on Valentine's Day?"

The blond turned back to his sworn brother and grinned, "First of all, happy Valentine's Day. I'm not here to hang out today since I promised to train with Kyouya later; I got flowers for everyone though. Let's see, calycanthus for Tsuna, dwarf sunflowers for Reborn, coreopsis for Yamamoto, statice sinuata for Gokudera and…nasturtium for…oh? Kyoko-chan's brother isn't here?"

Tsuna shook his head, "He said he'd come by later to try the chocolate."

Amber eyes widened slightly, "Wow…what a brave person, he's definitely worthy of being in your family, Tsuna…anyways, I've also got buttercups for Lambo and vervain for I-pin-chan…"

Gokedera immediately shot up in protest, "What's that supposed to mean!? I'll definitely eat more chocolate than that boxing freak! I'm Tenth's right-hand man!"

"Calm down Gokudera-kun! There's no need to put yourself in mortal danger here, especially after what you've been through already!"

The eldest boy laughed, "calycanthus definitely suit you, Tsuna."

"T-thank you!"

As Dino continued to pass out the flowers, sticking the buttercups into the child's afros, I-pin walked up to the prefect and shyly handed a box of chocolate. Hibari raised a brow and looked down, amused at the little Chinese girl, he accepted the sweets with the smallest smile on his lips. After having accepted the chocolate, I-pin's jaw dropped and her countdown started. Tsuna gave a yelp and quickly threw the girl out the window to avoid having his room blown up.

From downstairs, they could hear Bianchi call out, "Boys, the chocolate's almost done!"

Dino gulped and handed a bouquet of red and yellow flowers and a bouquet of purple flowers to the Vongola leader, "here, give these to Ryohei and I-pin-chan, would you? I think I should get going before Kyouya gets impatient, you know? Please enjoy my share of the chocolates though! Tell me how it goes!"

The Vongola leader stared in disbelief, "D-Dino-san, are you running away!?"

"Of course not, I'm just keeping my promise to Kyouya!" Quickly grabbing his student by the hand, he pulled him out of the room, only a single rose left in his hands, "let's go, Kyouya!"

On the way out, the girls watched them dash down the hallway, "are you guys leaving already?"

"But the chocolate's almost finished!"

Bianchi glared at them, throwing one of her pies after them and narrowly missing the don's head, "running away, Prancing Horse?"

"No, I promised Kyouya we'd go training!"

Glancing curiously at the rose in the blonde's hand, he glared at his tutor, "don't use me as your excuse, if you're going to be an herbivore and run away you should just say so. If you do that again, I'll bite you to death."

"I'm not running away, Kyouya, I'm just keeping my promise to you."

As they left the house, they passed by the boxer, "hey you two, happy Valentine's Day to the extreme! I'm off to try some of Kyoko and her friends' chocolate!"

Dino grimaced, "yea, good luck with that."

* * *

Hibari frowned when he realized they were heading towards Namimori Middle, "I thought you said we'd be going to the forest today. Anyways, you still have an errand left to run, don't you?"

"And I still have to teach you how to woo someone, don't worry, this is my last Valentine's Day gift, I'm meeting them on the rooftop."

He frowned, "you're wooing someone on the rooftop of Namimori Middle?"

Amber eyes widened as he tried to reassure the other, "it'll be quick, I promise! And I'll clean up any mess I make afterwards!"

"You're going to be making a mess?"

In a surge of panic to stop the prefect from pulling out his weapons, the Italian grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the school, "N-no, that's not what I meant, Kyouya! You'll see when you get there! I won't make a mess!"

* * *

Up on the roof, gray eyes blinked a few times as a breeze blew past them, the smell of flowers becoming prominent. All over the roof were decorations of flowers of all colors and sizes. Beside him, the blond began pointing them out, "striped tulips for beautiful eyes, sunflowers for pride, tuberoses for dangerous pleasures, dahlia for strength, yellow balsam for impatience, lilac primroses for confidence, camellia for perfection and the rest of these…love. "

Hibari frowned as he looked at the array of flowers, "who's all this for?"

The Italian smiled, "buon San Valentino, Kyouya." The rose was held up to him, "and this makes three hundred sixty-five roses, one for every day I'll be thinking about you this year. This is how you woo someone, did it work?"

Gray eyes stared at the rose in his hand for awhile before shoving it into the blonde's face, "you're such an herbivore, you better eat all of this."

Dino gaped at the indifferent response, "what!? You can't be _that_ coldhearted, Kyouya!"

Throwing the flowers down, he took his tonfas out, "like I said before, the most romantic thing possible is a blood fest and you promised to fight with me, I think that speaks clearer than flowers."

The blond sighed and took out his whip, but there was a smile on his face, "really Kyouya, you're so cold, even after I went through all the trouble of getting you flowers of every kind and having my men arrange them all up here too."

Surging forward, he surprised the other with a nip on the cheek instead of an attack. He stepped back and grinned, "Come so I can bite you to death for real."

Wide amber eyes watched the brunet before a confident smirk appeared on his lips, "alright, here I come."

* * *

The next day, Romario looked around the room, "I can't believe he actually made us clean everything up, you put so much effort into it too, boss."

"At least he didn't actually make me eat it…" The blond grinned lazily as he leaned back in his chair, wincing initially at the soreness he felt all over, but once the pain subsided, he looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know Romario…I think it was worth it in the end, don't you?"

The older man looked unconvinced, "Didn't he bite your face?"

"He nibbled, it's the only thing he did that didn't leave a mark. And that coming from Kyouya's the equivalent of a French kiss…for now anyways. That's as affectionate as I've seen him ever, it was definitely an improvement."

"If you say so boss…"

Sitting back up, he laughed happily to himself until a little bird flew into the room with something in its beak, "oh? Why's Kyouya's pet here?"

Landing on his head, Hibird dropped the plant it'd been carrying and chirped happily, "Bring it to the herbivore! To the herbivore!"

After studying the white flower in his lap, he smiled and reached up the pet the bird. "Romario, I think we should go find a treat for this little guy for carrying this to me."

"I'll bite you to death! Bite you to death!"

"Well no doubt it's Kyouya's bird…what did it drop off?"

Dino held up the flower to show the older man, "It's a Jonquil …"

Romario shot the blond an amused look, "that was unexpected cute of him."

"I know, I think I should reward him for being such a fast learner…what should I give him…?

Hibird flapped its wings a few times when the Italian stopped petting him to think, "Blood fest! Blood fest! Bite you to death!"

Taking the bird off his head, Dino laughed, "what a brilliant little bird you are," he got up and passed the bird to Romario, "make sure you give him something good!"

"What are you doing!? You still have paperwork to do!"

"I'll do them later!"

"Where are you going!?"

"A post-Valentine's Day blood fest!"

* * *

Nya~

A short and late Valentine's Day gift from me to you! Hopefully this was somewhat fluffy, it's hard to type anything too chessy especially when Hibari's involved. As well, I told myself that I wouldn't get caught up watching the Olympics, but yea, that's practically impossible especially since it's so close to home. Is anyone here in Vancouver enjoying the games live? I like the TV more, but I'll be venturing downtown to check out all the houses as well. Yea, this fic took awhile to type out just because of the flowers and their meanings, Dino seems thoughtful enough to get people different things rather than just roses, no? Hope you enjoyed this and buon San Valentino!

Here are the flowers that weren't explained:  
Betony – Surprise  
Buttercups - Childishness  
Calycanthus – Benevolence  
Columbine (red) – Anxious  
Coreopsis – Always cheerful  
Daisy- Innocence  
Dwarf Sunflower – Admiration/Gratitude  
Gillyflower – Lasting Beauty  
Jonquil – Affection returned  
Nasturtium – Conquest  
1 Rose – Love at first sight  
2 Roses – Mutual love  
13 Roses – Admirer  
15 Roses – Sorry, forgive me  
365 Roses – I think about you everyday  
Statice Sinuata – Loyalty  
Vervain – Sensibility

Oh, and in the end, Tsuna and co all ended up in the hospital, especially Gokudera and Ryohei after their chocolate eating contest.

Here's one omake!

* * *

Omake 1: The Unromantic Ending

Up on the roof, gray eyes blinked a few times as a breeze blew past them, the smell of flowers becoming prominent. All over the roof were decorations of flowers of all colors and sizes. Beside him, the blond began pointing them out, "striped tulips for beautiful eyes, sunflower-"

Hibari sneezed.

Dino blinked and looked over, "Kyouya?"

He sneezed again.

The blond stared at the shorter boy nervously, "wait…it couldn't be that Kyouya's allergic to pollen…"

He sneezed yet again and sniffled, "I'm definitely going to bite you to death!"

"I thought you only had a thing against cherry blossoms! I didn't think you'd be allergic to flowers in general! You were fine all day while I carried the other flowers around!"

Another sneeze, "What you had wasn't a roof-full of herbivore food!"

"I'm sorry, Kyouya!"

"I'm going you make you eat every last petal!"

"I'm really sorry, come on, let's get you off the roof, I'll get Romario to find you medicine!"

His only reply was another sneeze.

That Valentine's Day ended with no romantic blood fest or wooing of any kind.


End file.
